custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seerah (Core Universe)
Toa Seerah is a female Toa Rozo of Water. History Unlike most other Ga-Matoran, Seerah did not begin her life on Spherus Magna as a Ga-Matora, but was instead created as a Toa, similarly to the Toa Mata. She was also given an elite status and a Toa Suva as a result of the latter. Shortly after the completion of the Matoran Universe, Seerah joined the Toa Rozo, recruited by the then-brand-new Order of Mata Nui. After many adventures with the Toa Rozo, a mysterious force destroyed the Red Star, leaving Mata Nui to drift aimlessly in space. The Order of Mata Nui sent the remaining Toa Rozo and the Chronicler's Company to find what destroyed the Red Star and stop it from destroying Mata Nui or Bara Magna in the future. As Seerah's teammate Jalokim led the Toa Rozo and Chronicler's Company into space, he decided to get help from an alternate Jalokim. The alternate Jalokim would be aided by the Toa Inika in salvaging technology from the Red Star in the hopes of upgrading Mata Nui's technology to enable him to fly through space on his own. When Seerah and the group discovered that the force that destroyed the Red Star came from a maddened Great Being bent on destroying everything that his brothers had accomplished, they found and captured the Great Being, and exiled him to a pocket dimension. There work being done, they returned to Mata Nui. Jalokim and the remaining Toa Rozo travelled to various dimensions in order to obtain new technology to upgrade Mata Nui. When Mata Nui was finally able to complete his mission in repairing Spherus Magna, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the newly reformed planet. Personality and Traits Toa Seerah can be a little crazy at times. She is generally kind to others, but can be quite malicious when she wants to. Seerah is a bit shy, but is really open around her peers. As a Toa of Water, Seerah had near-perfect control over water. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb water and moisture. Examples of this included manipulating water at will, creating and stopping floods and currents, and extracting moisture from the atmosphere. Mask and Tools As a Ga-Matoran, Seerah had mostly inaccessible elemental water powers, which manifested as an increased lung capacity. Upon, becoming a Toa, she gained full access to and control over her water powers. Toa Seerah wears a noble Huna, the mask of concealment. This gives her the power to turn herself invisible. As a Toa Rozo, she carried a Water Bow and wore a bandolier which she stored arrows in. As leader of the Spherus Magna Resistance, Seerah carried a Triple Crossbow. She carried rocket boots which enabled limited flight. Seerah's armour was also able to store extra ammunitions for projectile launchers. Trivia * Seerah helped to formulate the Toa code in the Core Universe. Category:Toa Jalokim's Core Universe Category:Toa Rozo Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Category:Water